In most cases, inserting threaded studs into a threaded hole is usually performed with little to no difficulty. In many applications, however, a threaded stud must be inserted into a hole that is out of reach or within a confined space. In situations such as these, conventional tools are not suitable.
Prior tools often are too large to use in confined spaces. Other tools are difficult to use and may cause damage to the threaded stud. One example of a prior art tool used to insert threaded studs jams two nuts against each other in order to provide the necessary torque to insert the stud. This device is not efficient, can damage the stud to be inserted and cannot be used in a confined space.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a device that overcomes these and other disadvantages.